


Epilogue

by SilverDragon00



Series: Hold On, Pain Ends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Gen, prosthetic, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to "The Things I'll Do For You", which you <i>do</i> have to read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being extremely self-indulgent fluff.
> 
> But, after everything I think both of them deserve a break from all the angst. 
> 
> This mainly wraps up a few side plots I didn't finish.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Kageyama asked, biting his lip.

“Duh, that’s why I asked for it.”

“What if I mess up or hurt you or something?

Hinata shook his head. “You won’t, that’s why I made you watch the video.”

Kageyama still was unsure if they should do it or not. What if his hand slipped or Hinata squirmed and he messed up? “Your mom’s not gonna get mad?”

“Nah,” Hinata said, waving his hand airily. “She’s pretty calm about this kind of thing.”

“But-”

“Stop being a baby, and just do it!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and snapped the scissors open and closed a few times. “Okay, okay, fine, just sit down and don’t move. I don’t wanna stab you or something on accident.”

Hinata laughed, his shoulders shaking.

“That is exactly what I’m talking about. Seriously. I _will_ cut you if you keep moving.”

“Haha, okay - heh - sorry. I’m done,” Hinata sighed happily and leaned back in his kitchen chair, wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and ran his finger’s under Hinata soaking wet hair. He had run the curly locks under the faucet and slicked it back so it’d be easier for Kageyama to cut out the black tips. He pinched a chunk of the hair and cut off the black ends carefully, letting them fall to the floor.

“Just the black, okay?” Hinata reminded.

“That’s what I’m doing, dumbass.”

Hinata’s hair hadn’t been cut since before he got it dyed originally, so it had gotten really long, hanging in his face when he looked down and brushing the tops of his shoulders. Hinata called it a lion's mane, but Kageyama liked to tease him about looking girly. Although, Hinata would just smile and dramatically flip his hair across his shoulders.

Kageyama kept moving through the layers of hair, trying to cut as evenly as he could. “Why do you want to cut out the black anyways?”

“Hm… I don’t really like it that much anymore. It reminds me of stuff I’d rather forget.” He said with a tiny shrug. “It’s also too long. Like Asahi’s!”

Kageyama smiled softly.

“Are you almost done? I don’t want to be late.”

“Be patient.” He mumbled. “There’s just a bit left.”

He made a few more snips, watching as the last of the black fell to the floor. He brushed his fingers through the orange hair a few times, making sure he didn’t miss any bits. “Okay, done.”

Hinata stood up on his one leg and held the table next to him to balance. He took the towel off his bare shoulders, shaking the bits of hair off of it. Kageyama placed the scissors on the table and took the towel from him. Hinata turned around and kneeled on the chair, his hands on the back of it, facing Kageyama.

“Thank you,” He grinned.

“Yeah…” Kageyama mumbled, dropping the towel on Hinata’s head and rubbing vigorously at his hair to dry it off. Hinata giggled and tried to pull away. Kageyama moved the towel to catch Hinata around the shoulders and pulled him forward. “Stop moving.”

Hinata scrunched his nose, then leaned forward and pecked Kageyama on the lips, making him blush.

“We’ve been dating for a month and you still blush all the time,” Hinata smiled cheekily.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes and let go of the towel to look for a broom. Hinata finished drying his hair, leaning against the table, while Kageyama swept up what was on the floor and dumped it in the trash. Hinata slipped his shirt back on, his hair already beginning to curl again, closer to it’s original length (give or take a few centimeters).

Hinata looked up at the clock and said, “Come on, I promised we’d be on at 18:00.” He grabbed his crutch off the floor and leaned on it, then held his hand out to Kageyama.

Kageyama took Hinata’s outstretched hand and followed him up to his room. Natsu tried to follow them but Hinata promised next time she could join. He shut the door and grabbed his laptop off his desk. Kageyama sat on Hinata’s bed with his back against the wall and Hinata dropped his crutch then crawled between his legs and sat with his back against Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the small torso.

He flipped open the laptop and logged on. A bit of nervousness fluttered through Kageyama’s chest, and he poked Hinata in the side. “What if he doesn’t like me.”

“He will,” Hinata said, logging into Skype. “He’s kind of like Tanaka, but also a little like Sugawara I guess.”

Kageyama tried to picture Tanaka acting like Suga and vice versa. It was weird.

“Oh good, he’s already on,” Hinata said, pointing to the little green dot next to the profile picture. “I hope he hasn’t been waiting for too long.”

He clicked the video call button and they waited for an answer. Then the live video came through, filling up the screen.

“Heeey, Shou! What’s up?” James grinned from the screen. It looked like he was sitting at a desk in his bedroom. His dark brown hair was messy and swept across his forehead. He had the same lip piercings Hinata used to have, but also he on on his nose and eyebrow.

“Hi James!” Hinata said with a smile, lifting his hand to wave at the camera.

“I haven’t seen your cute face in, like, forever!” James said, dramatically throwing his arms in the air - one of which was a prosthetic. Kageyama noticed that his Japanese had a slight slur to it, and an American accent, but it was really good, if not a little informal. “You must be, uh, Tobio Kageyama, right?”

“Um, yeah. Hi.” Wow, could he be more awkward? Hinata elbowed him and giggled.

“I’m James Marshall, but I’m sure you’ve heard about me,” He said, standing from his chair and giving a mock bow, then sitting down again. “I know Shou has told me _a lot_ about you,” He smirked and Kageyama saw Hinata’s face turn red in the tiny box that showed their video feed.

“James! Shh!” He said frantically.

James laughed, leaning back and putting an arm behind his head. Kageyama hadn’t realized that Hinata probably talked about him while in America, along with the rest of the team but he supposed it made sense. It also gave him a fluttering feeling in his gut.

“How is everything in America?” Hinata asked, desperately changing the subject.

“Hmm…” James leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk. “Good, I guess. After Gatley’s trial, my dad has sort of been letting me get away with a lot because he feels bad about not listening to me.” He picked at the wood on his desk. “It’s kind of annoying actually.”

“Yeah, same with me. My mom is babying me a lot, but I don’t mind really. My dad is a lot more understanding now though.”

“Good, but enough about that,” James said, grinning cheekily at the camera. “I wanna know about the guy behind you. Is it okay if I call you Tobio?”

Kageyama nodded warily. Why does James wanna talk about him?

“James, please don’t say anything embarrassing,” Hinata whinned.

“I’m not, I’m not,” He waved his hand. “I just wanna know how long it took him.”

“Took me to what?” Kageyama asked.

James rested his cheek against his fist and said casually, “To realize how _desperately_ in love Shou is with you.”

“James!” Hinata shouted, covering his face. Kageyama felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Kageyama said.

“Aw, you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed. I see what you mean now, Shou. Quite the looker, just like you said.” James nodded thoughtfully.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Hinata said, covering the camera with his hand. “Stop talking!”

James burst out laughing, his head thrown back. “I’m just messing with you, come on.”

Hinata sighed, his face beat red, and he uncovered the camera. “Okay, but I dare you to kiss. Like right now. I bet you’re a good kisser, Tobio. Shou, is he good kisser?”

“We’re not kissing in front of you!” Hinata said, his voice strangled. “Why are you so embarrassing?”

“Hm... but you love me.”

Hinata just glared at the screen.

James rolled his eyes and smiled. “I can see his arms around you anyways. How romantic. Why wouldn’t you let me do that, Shou?” He teased, pouting at the screen.

Kageyama face was so hot it felt like he was going to explode. Instinctively, he held Hinata tighter.

“Oh wow, your muscles are huge!” James said with wide eyes. “What the heck? How old are you?”

“Sixteen…” Kageyama mumbled.

James nodded and flipped his hair out of his eyes. “Oh good, I’m older than you. How tall are you?”

“I’m 180.6 centimeters.”

“Wait I don’t know how tall that is, let me Google it,” James tapped on his keyboard quickly, his eyes roaming across the screen, the said. “Five foot, eleven inches. Wow, that’s cool. You’d probably be a good basketball player.”

“I play volleyball.”

“I know that, Shou wouldn’t stop talking about it, it was so cute,” James laughed. “I’m just saying you would be a totally _hot_ basketball player.”

“Are… are you flirting with me?”

“You know it!” James winked at the camera.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “James flirts with everyone, just don’t encourage it. His goal in life is to make people feel as awkward as possible.”

James clicked his tongue and pointed at the camera with finger-guns. “You got it, babe.”

“Don’t call me that, you’re so weird,” Hinata said.

On James’ side of the call a voice yelled something to him and he turned and responded in English. When he turned back to the camera, he said. “I gotta go in a minute, unfortunately. I know how much you like talking to me, Shou.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Hinata replied.

“So sassy, man, I’m just trying to be considerate,” James gave a mock-offended look. “Anyways, I’ll see you two lovebirds another time.”

“Bye James,” Hinata smiled, and scratched Kageyama’s hand when he didn’t say anything.

“Bye…” He mumbled.

James stood up and reached forward then paused and bent down so they could see his face again, “Oh, um, Shouyou.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m here if you need to talk, okay?” James said, and smiled sweetly. “I know you have him now, but just in case.”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Peace out,” James grinned, then ended the call.

Hinata closed the laptop and set it to the side, sinking down in Kageyama’s lap. “Wow, he’s a piece of work.” He moved so his head was on the bed between Kageyama’s knees and looked up at his face. “What do you think of him?”

Kageyama twirled Hinata’s hair between his fingers and shrugged. “He’s not what I expected.”

Hinata laughed. “Sorry he was so embarrassing. He likes getting a reaction, I think. But he really is super nice.”

“Hmm…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. That literally was just a generic thinking noise.”

“Do you wanna fight me Tobio?”

“I could deck your scrawny ass.”

Hinata pouted and reached up to grab either side of Kageyama’s face and pull him down, then kissed him. When he let go, he pulled a weird face. “They make upside down kisses seem so romantic in movies, but that sucked.”

Kageyama shoved him off the bed.

Hinata rolled dramatically across the floor. “Such disrespect! I only have one leg, Tobio! One! I can’t believe you!”

He rolled his eyes and stood up off the bed. “I know for a fact that you can get up and move around on your own with one leg.”

“You’re so mean,” Hinata pouted, then held out a hand. Kageyama helped him stand up, the handed him his crutch just as the door to his room opened.

“Shouyou, we’re getting ready to leave soon,” Hinata’s father said, then looked at Kageyama. “Kageyama-kun, would you like to come out to eat dinner with us?”

“Uh- um-”

“Yes! He does!” Hinata grinned.

“Well, get ready all right? We’re leaving in five.”

“Yup!” Hinata nodded and his dad left, shutting the door. Hinata moved to sit on the side of his bed and Kageyama helped him put on his prosthetic. Once they were done, Hinata bounced up and took his hand. “My dad’s taking us to a meat place.”

“I’m glad you’re getting along with him again,” Kageyama said, trailing behind as they left Hinata’s room.

“Me too,” Hinata nodded. “We sort of sat down and talked for once which really helped.”

Kageyama followed him outside and they each took a window seat in the car with Natsu sitting between them. As soon as he buckled, he looked up and saw the tiny redhead staring intently at him.

“What?” He asked.

She just kept staring at him even as the car backed out of the driveway.

Kageyama looked over at Hinata. “She’s doing the creepy thing again.”

“Hm?” Hinata turned from the window and looked down at his sister and laughed. “Just give her a minute, she’s probably thinking about something.”

Feeling uncomfortable, Kageyama turned to look out the window. A few seconds later a felt a poke to his side and turned to look down at Natsu. “Yeah?”

“Tobio-chan, are you going to marry onii-san?”

Kageyama spluttered in embarrassment while Hinata and his parents burst out laughing. Hinata gave him a smirk and said, “Yeah _Tobio-chan,_ are you?”

“You- you-” Kageyama looked between the redheaded siblings, growing increasingly flustered, before huffing and looking out the window. “You don’t even know what that means.”

Natsu pouted and punched him in the arm. “I do too! I’m six!”

“You’re tiny.”

“You’re mean!”

Hinata laughed, throwing his head back as Kageyama continued to argue with a _six year old_.

* * *

After dinner, Hinata offered for Kageyama to stay the night, which of course he agreed to. He wouldn’t say it outloud, but he had grown to love the way Hinata clung to him in his sleep and somethings found himself missing the feeling when they slept apart.

They fooled around for a while and started to play video games until Natsu yelled that they were being too loud, so they decided to go to bed early.

It had been like this for a while, almost every other night they were spending together. Hinata just said it was because he like having company, but Kageyama’s pretty sure it helped with the occasional nightmare he still had. To admit it, Kageyama liked having someone with him to chase away the loneliness.

Another reason could be that he felt protective of Hinata. Sometimes when he didn’t responded to a text or got to school late, Kageyama’s anxiety would skyrocket, but Hinata was always okay. He guessed it would take a while to stop feeling like the world was turned against them.

“What are you thinking about?” Hinata asked, settling under the blankets next to him.

Kageyama sighed and reached up to twirl Hinata’s hair between his fingers, “I don’t know. Everything I guess.”

“You looked sad for a second.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Don’t be sad, silly,” Hinata said with a grin that he could just barely make out in the dark. Hinata reached up and cupped Kageyama’s face in both hands. “You have me!”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and hugged him tight. “Yeah, I know. That makes me happy.” He buried his face in Hinata’s hair (it still smelled like strawberries).

A fear still brewed in the back of Kageyama’s head, that someday Hinata would get hurt again and he wouldn’t be there. So much had happened; so much he couldn’t help Hinata with - he didn’t want anything like it to happen again. He couldn’t help still being afraid.

“Hey,” Hinata said, nudging up his shoulder. Kageyama pulled away to look at him, his eyes stinging. Hinata frowned. “Are you crying?”

“No!” He said, sniffing. “Stupid.”

Smiling softly, Hinata wiped his thumbs across Kageyama’s cheeks. “Why?”

Kageyama shook his head. He didn’t want to bring up stuff that Hinata had moved past. He didn’t want to saddle him with the irrational fears stuck to the back of his brain. “Nothing. I’m just really glad you’re okay now.”

“I am. It’s thanks to you,” Hinata said. “You helped a lot more that you think,” He leaned forward and gave Kageyama a soft kiss, then pulled away smiling. “Really. Things are okay, so don’t cry.”

Maybe he was right. Things really were okay.

“Hey Tobio?” Hinata asked.

“What?”

Hinata beamed at him. “I think I really love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha you totally thought they were about to have sex at the beginning didn't you??
> 
> Subscribe to or bookmark this series so you know when I post the next part to this AU! It's going to be a few chapters long and will be from Hinata's perspective in America. So sort of a pre-quel...
> 
> Anyways, it should be out soon!


End file.
